Elements of Change :Inuyasha version
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: Their skills and looks were strange to us. More importantly how they defended themselves. Almost like they were Yokai . But Humans! Can't Be! Especially that one. With midnight Black hair and wolf-dragon eyes. Claws, Fangs, and a powerful beast sleeping inside. What connection does she have with Naraku? This Will be her toughest trial yet...At least in this world.
1. Prolouge: I am Megu Uchiha!

" I remember running...From a man. A man with long black hair in a white cape with a baboon head." I said frustraited as I struggled to remember more details. But it was fading fast. Except his eyes. My brother's persistant attitude wasn't helping either. I shuddered as he blinked expectantly for me to continue. I looked down at the floor. "What else?" He demanded aggrivated. When wasn't he then. He was the "Bigger Brother" after all. "It's gone." I said with a groan. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His foot supporting him as his bak leant against it. He sighed through his nose and opened them again shortly worry painted me a clear image of his next words. "What am I going to do with you?" He said bringing a hand to his forehead. I got pissed then. "Let me learn to fight like Sasuke! I know I'll be good at it!" I screamed with fury. He needed a reality check. If my 3 second older twin sasuke could do it, so could I! "No! Absolutly not!" He pushed him self off the wall in a standing pose. Towering over me. I hated it when he did that. "Look after the time we first lost you, we decided it was best to keep you safe! we thought you'd be gone for good. and with your recent devolopments...your not going to be a student the others are going to like." I gaped at him. pouted. The stormed off. "You'll never understand me like Sasuke and Gaara do." I ran out of the house. out of the street. Out of the village. Into the woods feeling wild in free. The only place I ever did feel myself nowadays. I sunk my claws into the nearest tree and latched on tail swishing behind me, and the wind of the action whispering in my fluffy wolf ears. I scaled it to the top leaping up and landing on the peak in a perfect balanced position. The moon high above my head my leathery dragonwings bursted from my back. Detatching themselves from the natural smothness of the skin. I raised my head high and howled with all my heart a cross sound between a wolf's howl if it was an octave lower than normal, and a gravelly roar of a crocodile. I was the inhertnce of a gift. A god. A creture known as the being of all elements.

I. Am. Uchiha.

Uchiha Megu! And the vessel of the creature god of Dragon Wolf!


	2. The past haunts my memories

I walked through on of the sand village's major market listening to shopkeepers shout out bargains and objects they had for sale. I walked towards my favorite destination :The Desert Oasis bar. I didn't have to wear a cloak or form of covering since my "additional" features didn't show up on me as they did when I was younger. They only appeared when I was In danger or my emotions got out of control. I saw sand shuffle out of the corner of my eye. "_shit..._" I thought. I pulled my cloak hood over my head attempting to blend In with the crowd before I was spotted more clearly. The wind blew against my face as I spotted Kankuro pretending to buy something from a supply shop while Temari was looking In a mirror pretending to fix her hair. _"Shit,shit, shit, Shit!"_ I thought nervously as I walked past them holding my breath. "He-ey! Look who's here!" Kankuro said. I kept walking hoping he was referring to someone else. Until I felt something wag behind me. I bolted then. "Gaara! she's running!" Kankuro an Temari flanked me I knew If I Got airborne too soon It would be a mistake. He would catch me then. I quickly ran through the dense crowd trying to lose them but the ran on top of the building I groaned In anger as I passed my destination, the bar. I saw sand wall Begin to form In fron of me, I narrowed my eyes and put on full speed. And felt the seconds go by, 1, 2, 3, I was halfway there, 4, 5, 6, I made It the second In slammed shut. Temari swung her fan sending a blast of cold biting wind my way. It blew me In the air which Gaara's sand was closing In quickly to surround me. My wings exploded from my back as I dove down, Some would call me crazy at the height of a mere 100 feet In the air. Well, I am crazy. Kanoru's puppet Crow was leaping up at me to catch me In It's stomach. I turned to the side and spewed a quick fireball jutsu to knock It away. I admired the timing and precision. They worked well together. I smirked, _"Just not well enough"_ I thought pridefully I smiled as I neared the ground and then gasped as I saw the same vision I saw as a child...

_There was a man In a white baboon fur coat. He heldd his hand out to me as he smiled warmly but his eyes portrayed evil. "I can take this curse from you. If you give me something In return, child of the dragon-wolf." Images flashed. A well, A jewel of rainbow colors, A man with silver hair and dog ears, a girl and a twin headed dragon. And then the seemingly end of the world as the full moon turned red and blocked out the sun. _

I spiraled out of control and kept flying to the ground at top speed. I could hear people screaming as Temari and Kankuro called out. Gaara's sand rose up from my to-be death landing and caught me. I didn't struggle as he pulled back my cloak's hood so I could see his worried and angry expression. "Are you Trying to get yourself Killed!?" He yelled at me. I felt numb, and didn't answer right away. I stood up and my features dissipated as I grabbed my head. "I saw a vision I saw before...as a child." Gaara stiffened. I didn't talk about my childhood that often but when I did It was about something bad usually. Kankuro and Temari walked up to us cautiously. Kankuro was pissed, and Temari just looked worried. "I'm sorry to scare you guys like that I-I just need some time alone." I began to walk off when Gaara Put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a Hug. His chin resting on my head. "No!" He said firmly. "No more running away. No more suffering alone. You have me to talk to...you know you can trust me right?" He lifted my face till my ocean eyes met his sparkling turquoise ones. I nodded as I felt the tears brim over my eyes. I didn't want him to see the water works but as he held me close I knew I was finally home. He hugged me for a few more moments as he told Temari and Kankuro to take her back to Kazekage's mansion. I looked at him sadly but he smiled softly. "I'll be there shortly. I just have a few errands to run." I hesitantly pulled away from him as my adopted siblings walked me to the mansion.

Temari and Kankuro stayed mainly quite as they walked me back. I knew why he wanted them with me. I wouldn't nearly kill them to get away and I see them as family. I sighed as they looked at me. "I know my way from here you know. You don't have to walk me the whole way." I sighed as they stood in front of me Kankuro especially looked ready for me to bolt at any moment. Temari put her hand on my shoulder. "It's not that we don't trust you-" She began but was cut off by Kankuro, "We can't really trust her Temari! She runs at the slightest thing! And think about her brothers' reputations, Sasuke harmed his own friends to get to the path he's on now and Itachi was long gone when she ran away planning the attack on the entire Uchiha clan" I clenchedmy fist and swung slamming it into his gut harshly as heslid backwards a few feet an fluid flew out of his mouth. "Don't...EVER talk about MY brothers like you know them! You don't know what it's like to have a family that only who only wanted The other sibling and older siblings to be successful!" I screamed at him through clenched teeth as Temari went to restrain me. I pushed her off easily and picked him up by his collar. He may be a few inches taller that me, But I could easily snuff out a size contest with a strength one.

"You don't KNOW at ALL what they went through So leave them OUT of anything to do with me." I threw him back down and flew to the mansion without them. I was pissed off now. Still, In the back of my mind that man's eyes where still staring at me, beckoning me to go somewhere to find him. I would leave tonight and try to find him. At least something to end the nightmare.


End file.
